1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conventional toilet fixture attachments, and more particularly, to an improved portable personal hygiene device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there exist in the art various bidets, bidet systems, and methods for cleansing the underside region of a user. However, the prior art has failed to disclose or teach a portable personal hygiene device which includes an integrally formed bracket for detachably securing the device to a toilet rim, a fully retractable and extendable nozzle assembly, a discharge control and adjustment mechanism, a retractable and extendable brace, or a portable remote control device for remotely controlling the operation of the hygiene device.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved personal hygiene device for cleansing and treating the posterior regions of a user. The development of the portable personal hygiene device fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,577 B1, issued in the name of Hammad;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,527 B1, issued in the name of Paul;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,374 B2, issued in the name of Hassan;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,921, issued in the name of Umann;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,608, issued in the name of Caplan;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,804 issued in the name of Schrader et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,754, issued in the name of Bader et al.; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,516, issued in the name of Chang.
Consequently, a need has been felt for an improved portable personal hygiene device for treating and/or cleansing and anal region of a user in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe a portable hygiene device being detachably secured to the rim edge of a toilet bowl, the device comprising a housing, the housing comprises an integrally molded first interior chamber; an integrally molded second interior chamber; a power source, the power source is enclosed within the first interior chamber; a motor; a control switch; a pump, the pump and motor are enclosed within the second interior chamber, the pump is driven by the motor, the motor is powered via the power source, activation of the motor is controlled by the control switch; a nozzle assembly; a flexible discharge conduit interconnecting the nozzle assembly with the pump; a flexible intake conduit interconnecting the pump and a reservoir, the pump draws liquid from the reservoir via the flexible intake conduit, and wherein the pump transfers the drawn liquid into the flexible discharge conduit through which liquid is delivered to the nozzle assembly and discharged therefrom as a spray or stream, the nozzle assembly and the flexible discharge conduit are slidably movable between fully retracted and extended positions via a discharge control and adjustment mechanism; a container adapter for removably attaching the reservoir to the housing; and a portable remote control device for remotely controlling the operation of the hygiene device, the portable hygiene device providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any device, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.